An Unpredictable Game discontinued
by Luisa D
Summary: A girl...that was it a simple and obvious solution...problem...fan girls. It started out as a game. A game to just to drive away his fans. But what if he felt more for her in the end. Yet she found out, and tried to push him away. It's a KoujiXIzumi peopl
1. Target Located

**Story: An Unpredictable Game**

**Chapter I: Target Located **

**Summary: A girl...that was it a simple and obvious solution...problem...fan girls. It started out as a game. A game to just to drive away his fans. But what if he felt more for her in the end. Yet she found out, and tried to push him away.**

* * *

A…girl that was it. A simple and obvious solution. Yet one he had not thought of. A girl could be the answer to his many problems. He constantly faced difficulties such as chasing, flirting, love notes, presents, and much more, but the one thing that got to him most was the annoying questions they asked. Especially when they asked things like…

"Don't you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Aren't I the prettiest girl in school?"

"Haven't you figured out you want me?"

A girlfriend did seem like a logical move. With him taken they would have to move on. His twin bother was always available, but then it hit him. A flaw. A flaw in his perfect plan. WHO? Who would be his girlfriend? He couldn't get just anyone! Oh no she had to be exactly what he wanted! If he was going to play with a girl telling her he loved her yet he only used her to escape his problems he would at least do it with someone he found attractive! But who? Who was his ideal girl?

Kouji Minamoto pondered over this as he made his way to Shibuya High School. He was a 16 year old boy, and considered to be the hottest guy in school. As he neared the gate a cheerful brunette ran up form behind him.

"What up Kouji!" He said as he slapped Kouji on the back. Coughing a little from the impact he looked up.

"Hey Takuya." He greeted in a rather clam voice.

"Look what I got!" Takuya held up a package.

"What!"

"Some of Marie's cooking!" Kouji face paled. Marie was Takuya's girlfriend who's cooking meant death to whoever ate it. Kouji would never figure out how Takuya liked it or how didn't die eating it.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" He screeched making a run for it.

"Hey come back buddy, TRY SOME!" Takuya shouted taking off after him. As the two ran around Kouji bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" He recognized that voice. He looked up meeting a pair of emerald eyes.

"Izumi!"

"Kouji!" He knew right then and there who he girlfriend was going to be.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the story and the uneventfullness. It was to basically set-up the story. Please review. It's my first attempt to a story.**


	2. A Little Competition Never Hurt Anyon

**Story: An Unpredictable Game**

**Chapter II: A Little Competition Never Hurt Anyone Right?**

**Summary: A girl...that was it a simple and obvious solution...problem...fan girls. It started out as a game. A game to just to drive away his fans. But what if he felt more for her in the end. Yet she found out, and tried to push him away.

* * *

**

Flashback

"Izumi! What are you doing here you moved two years ago!"

"Hi to you too. I moved back dummy!"

End Flashback

'So she's back huh? This will help me out lot. Now how to get her?' Kouji sat wide awake on his bed trying to think of a way to win Izumi's affection. It had been a month now, and Kouji had found Izumi to have barley changed. Her looks was about the only difference he found. She still had her long blond hair expect it reached down to her knees. She had grown thought Kouji held a good two inches on her. Her body had also matured. Kouji remembered that all too well.

Flashback

Kouji couldn't help but stare at her she was very beautiful. The sunlight came down on her, her blond hair shining.

"You don't even say HI and you STILL HAVE THE NERVE TO STARE AT ME! PERVE!" Kouji snapped out of his daze but not soon enough to avoid the hard slap Izumi gave him.

End Flashback

Oh yeah he would definitely remember that one for a good year or two at the least. Kouji could only hope Izumi wouldn't hold a grudge against him for that. If she did then it would be very hard to get her to be his girlfriend. Hum he couldn't come up with a plan until he knew if she did or didn't! He would just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey Kouji! So what classes do you have I got my schedule this morning." Izumi smiled carrying some books. 

"Hey! Here let me carry these." Rule One: Always take a ladies load, Kouji recited in his head taking her books.

"Hum a gentlemen when did this happen?" A smirk playing her lips.

"Just now. Anyway you wanna know my schedule huh. Science, Science, Math, Social Studies, Lunch, Gym, Language Arts, and Drama."

"Joy! I have the same schedule."

"Hey I'm better then J.P and Takuya."

"I thought J.P's a year older then us."

"He is but he got held back a year."

"Idiot."

"Hey I'm right here." They turned around to see J.P running toward them. "Now I'm glad I got held back a year!" Said J.P taking Izumi's hand and kissing it.

"Great."

"Hey there Izumi!" Takuya approached them carrying a brown backpack. He had on his goggles as usually, and black pants with a brown tee-shirt.

"What's up Takuya?" Kouji greeted his enthusiastic friend who surprisingly wasn't late showing up.

"The sky."

"That's lame Takky."

"Shut up Kouji!"

"Hey wait when does school start." Izumi asked looking at her watch.

"Umm 8:15." Takuya replied checking his own watch.

"Are you sure Takuya?"

"Yep positive."

"Well then we better run!"

"Why?"

"Cause it 8:30!"

"WHAT!" So maybe Takuya wasn't early after all?

* * *

Kouji and Izumi ran into the room both out of breath. 

"Glad you two decided to join us. Mr. Minamoto take you're sit. Ms. Orimoto is this really the best way to make you're first impression?"

"No Mrs. Boxer I'm sorry." (That's the name of some senator.)

"I'll excuse you for today since it's you're first day."

"Thank you Mrs. Boxer."

"Yes now take you're sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand." Izumi saw a boy her age raise his hand. He had black hair and onyx eyes.

"Hi." The only sign she received that he had heard her was a nod but she soon shrugged it off. As Mrs. Boxer began her lecture she saw the blond kid behind her fall asleep. If only she was a slacker like Takuya then she'd dose of too, but of coarse she wasn't.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang the blond kid who like Sasuke and Kouji had the same schedule as her as she had found out from Sasuke's fan club during third period had woken up. 

"LUNCH TIME!"

"Shut up Naruto!" A pink haired girl yelled covering her ears.

"But Sakura it's -."

"I know what it is!" As Sakura and Naruto argued as the rest of the class left. Sakura finally gave up and left.

"Hey wait!" Naruto ran out the classroom after her, bumping into Izumi along the way. But she never fell. Sasuke caught her before that could happen.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's very absent-minded." As he said this as he pulled Izumi up.

"I see. Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Izumi watched as Sasuke left the classroom.

"So who was that."

"AHH! You scared me Kouji!"

"Sorry. So what were you talking about with Sasuke?"

"Naruto at least that what I think his name is bumped into me, and before I fell Sasuke caught me. That's all… Why do you care?"

"Just curious. Lets go to lunch. "

"Okay."

'Sasuke better not get in my way.' Kouji thought.

"Kouji you coming?"

"Oh yeah." Finally they reached the lunchroom ordering pizza.

"I'll take that."

"I can carry my lunch Kouji."

"I'm just helping. So where do you want to eat? How about outside."

"Okay." Kouji held the door for Izumi.

"Hum. You carry my books, my lunch, and you hold the door for me. What are you up to Kouji Minamoto?"

"Just being friendly."

"Sure."

* * *

**Ow I just had to add sasuke in there! Yeah chapter one was beyond short so here is chapter two. Hope people like it more now. Reviews appreciated.**


	3. How Can It Get Worse?

**Story: An Unpredictable Game**

**Chapter III: How Can It Get Worse!**

**Summary: A girl...that was it a simple and obvious solution...problem...fan girls. It started out as a game. A game to just to drive away his fans. But what if he felt more for her in the end. Yet she found out, and tried to push him away.**

* * *

"Finally, last period!" Kouji and Izumi were walking down the main hallway toward Drama class.

"You know Kouji, that sounds like something Takuya would say."

"Shut up, Izumi."

"Now what happened to that gentlemen from this morning?" Izumi asked, arching an eyebrow.

"He turned evil."

"Always."

"You're so mean _Zumi._"

"Don't you ever call me that or else." She made an imaginary gun with her fingers and fired it at Kouji's head, proving her point while Kouji's sweat dropped.

"I understand… Finally, where here." They had made it to the Drama classroom. Kouji opened the door for Izumi again.

"Oh so the gentlemen isn't evil anymore?"

"Shut up." The Drama room was really the auditorium. Standing on the stage was the teacher, Mrs. Shoeman. (these are all real names I've heard from the senators the video was mad funny!)

"Ah, you must be the new student Izumi," Mrs. Shoeman greeted Izumi.

"Yep that's me."

"Welcome. It might have been only two months of school already but you're not behind at all. In fact, today, everyone will be given a line to rehearse. I just decided on the play today! This is in order to see who will get the lead part in the play."

"What play are we doing?"

"What else but Romeo and Juliet!" With this Izumi took her seat next to Kouji.

"So what's the play?" Kouji asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." Izumi answered.

"How original."

"Tell me about it."

Mrs. Shoeman stepped up onto the stage again and announced the play and the day's activity, "Boys and girls, we shall be doing the play Romeo and Juliet. Today you shall each say a line to determine who gets the main parts. The rest will be determined from your performance on this. The boys shall say ' In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman. And she's fair. I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, But to rejoice in splendor of mine own. For I love…!' and the girls will say 'My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.' These are you're parts they are written on the papers on the podium. You have ten minutes to rehearse."

"How exciting." Kouji said as he walked up to the podium with the rest of the teens taking one for himself and Izumi. "Here you go."

"Thanks Kouji. Some line."

"Mine's not the best either." Looking down at paper toward the bottom where the boy's line was.

"I can see." For the next ten minutes they all tried to memorize the line they had, or in Naruto's case try to figure out what it meant.

"Alright everyone times up! I'll now call everyone up to recite their line. Naruto."

"Wait I don't even know what this means much less know it by heart!" Everyone laughed with comments like 'Idiot', 'Nice one', 'Way to go', and 'How pathetic' in the background.

"Huh, well next we'll try a girl… how about Sakura!"

"ME!"

"Yes, you, NOW GO!" Grumbling Sakura made her way toward the stage.

"'My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathed enemy'" Sakura recited sounding more like a teacher reciting a dictionary definition then Juliet.

"You must feel the line Sakura! NEXT!" This was going to be a long drama period.

* * *

The bell rang dismissing all the tortured students.

"Thank god that's over." Izumi said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yep. I'll walk you home today okay?" Kouji walking toward their lockers, which so happened to be next to each other.

"Alright, Kouji, WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"To be nice!"

"You're being overly nice, you know."

"So you want me to be mean? " Luckily for Kouji they reached their lockers before their conversation could be carried out even more.

"Ah school was torture!" Takuya yelled out in frustration. "You're lucky Izumi, you missed two months of school!"

"Whatever, Takky."

"Hey Izumi haven't seen you in a while."

"Kouichi!" Yelled Izumi in excitement as she ran up hugging the dark haired teen, her closest friend and Kouji's older twin.

"How are ya?"

"Fine and you? Didn't see you at school."

"I live at the other side of town remember?"

"So why are you here bro?" Kouji asked interrupting their conversation.

"Visiting."

"How nice. So you wanna come over for dinner? Dad nor Mom will be home today."

"Sure why not."

"How about the rest of you? You wanna come over too?"

"Sorry Kouj I'm babysitting for The Demon... I mean "Shinya" today. Thanks anyway. BYE!" They all waved watching the goggle head leave.

"Thanks for the invite Kouji but I'm babysitting for Tommy today. So I won't be able to come. See ya!"

"Bye J.P.!" They all called as once again they watched their friend walk away.

"So you gonna bail too Izumi?"

"Sorry, but yeah, I'm helping my mom get ready for a visit from my uncle."

"Alright then. Have a good evening! Guess it's just me and you, Kouichi."

* * *

(Next Morning)

"So Kouji you have fun?" Kouji and Izumi were walking to school together, Takuya had slept in, Kouichi had left, and who knows what happened to J.P.

"Yeah it was great, Hey what's everyone crowding around there for." They had made it to school and everyone was crowed around the bulletin board.

"Congratulations Izumi!" A girl named Kari walked up to them.

"For what?"

"For getting the part of Juliet!"

"So that's what's up there!"

"Yep!"

"You mean… I got the part!"

"YEP!"

"Ow cool!"

"So who got the part of Romeo?" Asked Kouji, anxious to know who Izumi would do the kissing scene with.

"Tall, dark and handsome himself."

"Who?" Asked Kouji again hoping she'd say 'You!'

"Who else?"

"What do you mean who else?Tell me!"

"Look at the list yourself."

* * *

**Sorry guys I originaly had the name there but decided against it. (innocent laughter) I decided to add a reviwers section! So here it is!**

**

* * *

**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan - Yep I'm including Naruto! Love that show! Glad there airing it in English here in US. Glad you liked that part. There will be more of that later. Promise.**

**Marvin: Yeah right!**

**SHUT UP GET LOST! (P.S. That's my cos who decided to pop up.)**

**Snow Mouse - Theres a little ofKouichi. He'll play a much bigger part later thought. I might make a one-shot or story with KouichiXIzumi. How is Kouji evil?**

**Marvin: Beacuse he is!**

**I said shut up!**

**Yumernori - Actually. No matter how hard I try I can't make a chapter longer than like seven pages. No matter how much I get into a story. I really can't. But I guess it could be lazyness.**

**Marvin: I think it is.**

**No one asked you!**

**Marvin: I asked myself.**

* * *

**(sigh) Reviews Appriciated note reviwers section! Hope you liked it! Ah and would anyone like me to add any different couples? Just let me konw. Ow but no gay or lesbian couples. And NO Sasuke/Sakura. Soory but I hate that one. Note: I'm a Sakura hater! So you might se her get bashed or something.**


	4. Oh That's How

**Story: An Unpredictable Game**

**Chapter IV: Oh that's How...**

**Summary: A girl...that was it a simple and obvious solution...problem...fan girls. It started out as a game. A game to just to drive away his fans. But what if he felt more for her in the end. Yet she found out, and tried to push him away.**

* * *

Kouji shoved through the crowd to get toward the list.

"WHAT?" Kouji fell back out of the crowd. Usually people would stare at him, but they were too busy looking at the list or complaining about it…. To care. 'No way how can I get the part of Father Lawrence! And how could HE get the part of Romeo. I MEAN HE'S EMOTION-LESS FOR GOD SAKE!'

"Hey Kouji. What's up with you. You look mad." Shikamaru asked waving his hand in front of Kouji's face trying to get attention. He started to snap his fingers. "HELLO!" Kouji finally snapped out of his daze.

"Oh…Ow hi Shikamaru!"

"Hi to you too. So what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Then how come you were ignoring me?"

"Uh well… You see I was um thinking! (wow he used his brain!)" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I guess that doesn't make sense right?"

"You got that right." Kouji twitched at the sound of HIS voice.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU! SASUKE!" Kouji yelled!

"What wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"He's not in the best of moods." Shikamaru stepped in trying to cover for his friend.

"Well there was no need for the sudden out burst." Izumi appeared at Sasuke's side. Kari on his other side.

"Yeah. We heard it all the way over there. Right Izumi?"

"Yeah Kari. What's the matter Kouji?"

"Nothing." Kouji replied.

RING! The dreaded bell rung.

"We better get to class." Sasuke said.

"No duh Einstein." Kouji said.

"Whatever. Walk you to class Izumi." Sasuke offered.

"Sure." Izumi replied hesitantly. 'What's wrong with Kouji.'

"Wai-" Kouji began.

"Good idea. See-ya!" Shikamaru interrupted. He waved nervously until they were out of sight. He turned around. 'He sure is making things troublesome for me.' he thought. "What's wrong with you?"

"Stupid Sasuke."

"What do you have against Sasuke?"

"Why is he Romeo!" Kouji demanded.

'Hm. I wonder…' Shikamaru walked up to the list. 'I see.' He turned back to Kouji ho was still asking things. "Kouji?"

"Yeah."

"You like Izumi don't you?"

"W-W-W-Wh-a-a-a-t!" He immediately turned red.

"So you're mad at Sasuke since he got the role of Romeo with Izumi who's Juliet. RIGHT?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Thought so… Kouji it's only a play. It's not like there really gonna do the kissing scene…"

"Really?"

"Yep."

* * *

(Ninth period Drama)

"CLASS! Due so many questions over whether or not there will be a kissing scene in the play. The answer is yes!" Mrs. Shoeman yelled. Kouji glared at Shikamaru sitting next to him. Shikamaru laughed nervously.

"Thanks for nothing Shika." He was back to his old mood, but still pissed. And Izumi hanging around with Sasuke wasn't exactly helping. He glared at them making sure to turn away when Izumi was watching.

"Now class. We will practice. Izumi and Sasuke get up to the stage. Or should I say Romeo and Juliet!" Kouji felt like stabbing someone. He watched as they practiced. Running throught the love confession. He wanted to barf.

ROMEO He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; oh cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!

JULIET Ay me!

ROMEO She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel!

JULIET Romeo, O Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

ROMEO Aside Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

JULIET 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. O Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself.

ROMEO I take thee at thy word.

JULIET Ahhh!

JULIET Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

ROMEO Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike.

JULIET How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The garden walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here.

ROMEO With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.

JULIET If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

ROMEO I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, And but thou love me, let them find me here: My life were better ended by their hate, Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

JULIET Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny What I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, Thou mayst prove false. O gentle Romeo, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:

ROMEO Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--

JULIET O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

ROMEO Well what shall I swear by?

JULIET Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee.

ROMEO If my heart's dear love--

JULIET Do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night. ROMEO O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

JULIET What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

ROMEO The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

JULIET I gave thee mine before thou didst request it!

(This took forever to type!)

**

* * *

**

**This keep going on for a month they practiced and practiced not doing the actually kissing to Kouji's relief but with enough love scenes to piss him off. Until it was finally a week away from opening night…

* * *

**

**Short I know I'm sorry! Reviwers Section!**

**

* * *

**

**Yumenori- HAHAHAHA Must kill Sakura! I hate her she is so usless! What does she do run hide and cry! And you guessed right! Sasuke is Romeo!**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan - Yep I'm twisting up thier lives! As for the names I was watching a senator video and well the names were (Mr. Brownbag, Mrs. Sweatsocks, Mrs. Shoeman, Mrs. Boxer.) I'm dead seriouse. It was SOOOOOOO FUNNY! I afraid to say Kouji isn't Romeo Sasuke is. Aw and WHEN ARE YOU GONNA UPDATE AN ASSASSIN'S HEART I'M DIEING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! COME ON!**

**Ravemaster16- You now know that Sasuke is Romeo! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva-II - Sweet guess. Sasuke is Romeo! Thanks for the review!**

**dragonsunlight - You said the dreaded word. Details AHH! I suck at grammer. I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**izumi minamoto - I hate cliffies too. Well you got lucky you reviewed two days ago! You waited the shortest!**

**

* * *

**

**AHH! Anyway for future refrence I will be putting more couples. Hinata/Naruto, Heji/Ten-Ten, Shikamaru/ Temari and that's it mabye. Good-bye!  
**


	5. Note from the Author PLEASE READ

He guys. I know it has been a really long time since i have updated. There is a very simple explanation! I have rewritten the story. Same title, same plot, same couple. Just rewritten. If any of you still care about the story, Please check it out! It's much better i promise. I really did my best on this one. Thank You!

Luisa D.


End file.
